More than a tutor
by Treble-2076
Summary: Austin was a football jock who never did well in school. When his mother, the principal, tells him he needs to get a tutor to improve his grades, or he will be kicked off the team. Austin didn't interfere and got a person who will help him, named Ally. The smartest girl in school and the prettiest. Except he doesn't know it yet... MULTI-CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

**Brand new story and I want to give a shout out to 91 because we have been working on this topic. She published the story: The Wedding Planner. It is so good I couldn't put it down. She is very awesome and I hope you guys enjoy this. AND ACTION:**

Austin's P.O.V.

"Austin a tutor! You have got to be kidding me! Everyone is going to tease you. You are on the football team anyways!" Ugh Dallas can be so annoying. Correction he is annoying. I know I am not smart but he doesn't have to rub it in my face. How would you like it if someone just started straight up telling you that you are dumb? You wouldn't like it.

I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Okay guys," I told my posse," I have to get a tutor because if my grades don't improve...I will be kicked off the team." There eyes widened. You could fit 20 UFOs in them.

"Dude we didn't know that. Well you better improve your grades. Who's your tutor anyways?" I didn't want them to know. It was Ally Dawson. They bully her, even though she is the smartest girl in school. Actually we bully her...

"A-Ally Dawson."

"Dude...she is the geek!"

"Yeah I know. But it doesn't matter it will only be for this year and that's it. Promise." They nodded.

"Well got to go, come on guys." Dallas called to Dez, my best friend. He actually is the only fun one even though he can be...wacky. Elliot, he is the smartest boy in school but we think it's cool. He has a massive crush on Ally. He is the only one who doesn't tease her.

"Hey Austy..." This cheerleader comes up, Piper. The football team and cheerleaders are the most popular people in the school. I get asked out at least 12 times each day. It is practically science that cheerleaders and football players are meant to be together.

"Hey babe." We have been dating for at least one year. Actually since I joined the football team so yeah, one year. She is so pretty though, her blonde hair flowing down from her head, her crystal ocean blue eyes, and her face is an angel.

I hug her waist and she blushes a deep red.

"So tonight I think we should go see a movie." I nodded.

"Sounds good. Wouldn't miss it for the world!" It was true, I wouldn't. Today was going to be a good day. Now to talk to my teacher about my F...

Ally's P.O.V. **(P.s: Ally looks and is exactly the same, just letting you know)**

Austin Moon. I have to tutor Austin Moon. The most meanest person I know. I don't really understand why they bully me, except Elliot he is really sweet and respectful. Is it maybe because I'm stupi- see I cut myself off, I know that I am the smartest girl in school, next to Elliot.

I mean am I not pretty? Is it because I am smart? I don't know but the meanest thing they have done so far is this:

It was yesterday. I was walking down the hall minding my own business when some body pours water down my back. Ice cold water. Ice!

"Hahaha loser." Dallas said. I could see Elliot just giving them looks. Then Austin Moon came over. One day, one day I will find something against him.

"Yeah loser." Then they walked away. That isn't only it no no no. They have pushed me, embarrassed me, kicked me, called me mean names, and so much more I just want to forget.

"Hey chica." My best friend Trish came over. She is such a highlight in my life considering that my Mom lives in Africa and my Dad usually ignores me and hits me. Sometimes but other than that they are the best parents ever!

"Hey Trish." Should I tell her that I am actually tutoring Austin Moon. She would probably freak out considering that she has a crush on him, like all the other girls in school except me. I'm actually quite taken aback that she likes him even though he does so many terrible, horrible things to me.

"You look like you are...bothered." She finally found the correct word because it was taking forever!

"W-what do you mean?" Crud, I was so determined to not stutter.

"Then why are you stuttering."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat." Wow Ally, you just got your self a mental face palm.

"Then why are you exaggerating the 'what'?" Good point. Man I need to get better at debate.

"I don't know what you are talking about?"

"Yes you do."

"Uh I'm pretty sure I don't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes." AHHHHHHHHHHHHH TRISSSSSSSSHHHHH!

"Hahaha gotcha."

"Fine. Remember how I applied to become a tutor for a kid here at Marino?" She nodded being congenial.

"Well..."

"Who are you tutoring."

"Welllllllllll..."

"Is it one of those bullies. Oh I am so going to clobber them." Already she was pounding her fist into the palm of her hand.

"Well yes, but you won't clobber him. It's A-Austin." Her eyes are bulging.

"Hell no I won't clobber them." I cringe at the bad phrase she just said. I refuse to ever say a bad word in my life. Ever. I mean we are only juniors in high school.

"Remember I don't like you saying bad words." I finally spoke up. Hey it's the truth.

"That isn't a bad word!" Again goes the quarrel.

"Well I have to get ready for the tutor session at 5 today, here."

"That sucks."

"Why?" I get to stay at school even longer! Score! **(No sarcasm intended)**

"Because you have to stay here even longer." Wow...

"I am excited to stay here after school. I am not that motivated to be excited since I have to spend it with Austin."

"Wow...your lucky. I hate staying here even during school but I would be so excited to just spend time with Austin."

"Well got to go."

"Ok by chica." Wow I need to get a friend who gets me...

Austin's P.O.V.

I got an F because I missed all the questions of my history test. Not a good explanation. School was ending for the day. Finally! I am also very excited that Piper and I have a date. I am going to take her to watch Za-

"Mr. Moon?" It was our principal. A.K.A My annoying mother. I love her to pieces and that she supports me but, my annoying mother. I stepped foot into her "office".

"Okay Austin how was school today, sweetie."

"Good Mom. Ok got to go."

"You are going no where."

"What do you mean?! I have a date with Piper tonight!"

"You also have a tutor session with Ally Dawson at five." Oh crap. I never say really bad words. I just think small ones.

"What!? No no no I told Piper that I wouldn't miss our date for the world."

"So should I just kick you off the team now then instead?"

"No no no no."

"Fine then you can rain check the date, and every single one after."

"What? Why?!"

"Because you have tutor sessions with every day after school except on Fridays. So bye now."

"But."

"No buts." Hahahaha! She just sad butts.

"Fine." I turned around and went into the hall. I saw Piper.

"Piper?" She turned around and looked at me. You might as well slap a question mark right across her beautiful face.

"Oh hey Austy. So excited for our date."

"Me too...about that. Can't go I um have um um Oh I have to help my mom work? Yeah work. She said if I don't help her she would, she would make me break up with you." Nailed it.

"Oh ok. Well how about tomorrow?"

"Can't."

"Thursday?"

"Can't either."

"Friday?"

"Ca- wait yes I can."

"Austin that is in 4 days."

"I know. I will take you out to dinner instead to make it up to you."

"Okay." Then she kissed my cheek and her eyes were all sad. I pulled her back in and kissed her. It was getting heated but we pulled away since we realized we were in school. She started blushing and walking away. I hate lying to her.

I stayed with my mom since I had nothing else to do and waited for the big hand to land on five and the little hand as well, then I would go to the detention room to work with Ally Dorkson. I am not looking forward for this.

Ally's P.O.V.

I started getting everything set up because it was already 4:45. It's better to be early than to be late as my Mom would always, always tell me. After about 10 more minutes of planning and how I would help this doof. I mean how dumb can he be?

After about 30 minutes, yes it was now 5:10 I saw someone rush past the room I was in. Then 20 seconds later it returned walking backwards and entered the room awkwardly. I saw a blue leather jacket, brown eyes, black jeans, blonde hair. Austin. He met up with my chocolate ones.

"Hello." I said trying not to sound disgusted. I turned my head so my brown curls just moved with my head. I really am going to hate this session. And to make it even better, it is going to be every single day. At least I have one free day on Friday.

"Let's get this over with." Agreed.

"So," my hands clapping in one motion," what do you need help with?" Please be only one thing, please be only one thing, pleaseeeeeeee! Crossed fingers.

"Well..." This can't be good.

"I have an F in everything, except P.E. and music those are both A's, other than that. Everything." Wow he likes music. I am not going to say anything about that just in case. But to answer my questions. Really really dumb...

We started working on math first, since it was the easiest. Well for me, not him. He understood it except he just didn't try, another reason to hate Austin Moon. He is a slacker.

"Austin, write down the problem to find the square root of 49." Way to easy, 7.

"I I don't know."

"Well you won't know if you don't try."

"That's the thing, I don't even want to try!" I showed him how to do the problem and he nodded in agreement. When I reached down to touched the paper so did he and our hands brushed against each other. It didn't mean anything, no no no.

"Okay let's take a quick break."

"Yes that is definitely needed. Maybe we can ask each other questions and get to know each other too though. I mean you will be t-tutoring me for the rest of the junior and senior year probably." That is a...terrible idea. Of course I can't say no, except when it comes to drugs or doing something I don't want to do. Actually take out the last part.

"Sure." Wow I never knew someone could sound so sarcastic.

"Okay well since I am practically being forced to do this. My name is Austin Monica Moon." Monica!

"Wait scratch out my middle name." Finally I have found something against him.

"Monica!" I was laughing so hard.

"Don't tell anyone. My girlfriend doesn't even know. I didn't even mean to tell you." I nodded.

"Well anyways I love my family."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why they are my family!"

"No like why do you love them? This is good for writing because you are expressing your self."

"Okay..? They are supportive and support me and my dreams."

"Why do they support you?" I say rubbing my chin.

"Because I am there son." He says in a 'duh' voice.

"Nevermind. What else?"

"Sports. I guess you want me to "express my self ". Well because I feel open and like I can do anything."

"Ok..." Wow, who knew he could be decent.

"I also love music. I could not live without it. It is my dream to become a musician. I can play the guitar, piano, trumpet-."

"Woah woah woah! Back up! I- I love music. I thought I was the only girl who did in this school."

"What we can have something in common?!"

"But we do."

"Weird..." We both said in unison.

* * *

**How do you guys like it? Is it good. Well anyways I am not giving any spoilers or anything in this story. Nuh uh. Well anyways shout out-again to 91. Excuse mistakes and BYEEEEE!**


	2. Stage fright and Stress

**Sorry it is so freaking short. I just didn't have enough time.** I** am going to try to update as often as possible. I really hope I can. My schedule has just been filled to the rim! Anyways Ch 2 of More than A tutor!**

Ally's P.O.V.

"Austin we have been at this for one hour! What is the square root of 49?!" I swear this dude is dumber than a rock + another rock!

"Ally we have been at this for way too long. Can we just call it a break?" Then a long pause.

"Who am I kidding, you are the geek! We could be here for hours!" He whined. Okay that crosses it.

"I am not, I repeat not a geek. I just happen to be smart, and talented." I retorted.

"Well I bet I can play the guitar better than you! And sing better than you!"

"You know what, I bet you can't! Anyways we are getting distracted, back to work." He nodded. I bet he wants to leave as much as I do. I hate this idiot!. Did I just think that? Yes Ally. Yes you did...

Austin's P.O.V.

Ally is way more annoying than I would have ever thought. She is pushy, bossy, and annoying as heck! I just want to leave this and never come back. I still feel a feeling that I need to beat her at something.

"You know what!? I'm done." I grab her wrist and take her to the music room.

"Austin stop where are you taking me!? Stop!" Man she really didn't want to go to the music room.

"No. I am going to prove to you how amazing at music I am!" Her eyes widened.

"No no no no. We need to get back to work. This isn't tutoring!" Duh.

We finally reached the room and I was super excited to get working on this. Even though she may think it is crap I don't care! I grabbed a trumpet and another trumpet and blew into it for dear life. She clapped her hand and then was slowly creeping out the door.

"Now you do something." She shook her head, signaling no, and was slowly walking out the door. I slid in before you could touch the handle. Bad decision, Austin. She had her hand on my chest because she was going to push the door open, and my chest was blocking the way.

"U-uh Austin we need to get back to work." She said pulling her hand away. She is actually quite adorable when she stutters.

"No not until you show me what you can do!"

"I-I can't and I-I don't want to..." Adorable+1=Ally. I don't like her it is just cute-ish. I am way out of her league. Final.

"Why not?"

"B-Because I-I." Then she ran straight out of the room. Of course me being a stubborn person, chased her. She was running down the hall and she starting screaming. This wasn't like those flirty chases, no, they were dead serious.

I finally reached her and tackled her.

"AH Austin. Please, just let it go!"

"No not until you play something!" I lifted her up by holding her hand firmly and she gasped.

"Listen you can't make me!"

"Uh yes I can!" I then grabbed her and threw her over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes and carried her over to the music room. I sat her down at the piano.

"Play." I commanded. She took a deep breath and played one note.

"I can't do this. I-I have stage fright." Stage fright. So telling the boys. Maybe we could embarrass her again and make her si-

"NO YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"Did I say that out loud?" She nodded.

"No Austin I am not kidding you can't tell anyone! Got it?"

"Yes." Of course I didn't get it!

Ally's P.O.V.

Why is he so stubborn? Why is he trying to impress me? Why aren't I tutoring him? WHY!?

"Austin let's go we still have 1 more hour of tutoring." I said and before he could reach for my hand, that has already 21 bruises, I was out.

"Ally wait." I could hear him barely.

"No Austin. This room now." Then I remembered what his Mom told me. She told me if he wouldn't listen or not try to consult her and she would do something about it, having to do with being kicked off the football team. Perfect black mail...

"Austin guess what? If you don't follow my orders I will tell your mom!"

"You sound like a two year old."

"No I don't."

"Uh yes you do."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No. And I have the last word." And I ran out of the room covering my ears with my hands and saying lalalalala, over and over again.

"Well I could do that longer than you. Lalalalal." He said mimicking me. I will be really grateful when this session is over.

After about 30 more minutes, Austin finally finished his homework. I helped him and I really shouldn't be helping him that much.

"Bye Austin Monica Moon." I whispered the Monica part. He turned his head and asked.

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing. Monica.'' I said the next part loud and clear.

The first thing I did when I went home is I talked to Trish.

"Hey Trish. Today was the longest day **of **my life!" Wow I am complaining way to much. Our conversation had questions that consisted of Austin and if he's dumb and the randomest question came up: Do I like him? HECK NO!

Austin's P.O.V.

I needed to tell someone that Ally has stage fright. I could do so much with that fact. We could make her sing. Make her give a speech. Make her dance. Elliot would probably make her want to kiss him. EWWW! Who would want to kiss that piece of dirt. She is an- nah I was going to think idiot but then she is tutoring me...

I couldn't hold it in anymore I had to tell someone. Ally having stage fright is the best thing ever. I have a plan.

"Dallas. Hey dude..."

"Hey Austin so how was tutoring with that idiot." She is not an idiot! She is smarter than you!

"Uhh terrible. But that's not why I called you. I wanted to tell you that Ally has a huge secret."

"Okay so...what is it?" Wow, impatient much.

I hesitated. Should I even tell him? I did tell Ally I wouldn't. Nah I will.

"Ally has..."

**A/N: Sorry for how short it is. And sorry for the cliff hanger. Anyways in my last chapter I put .91 instead of 91. She is a very talented author and I recommend reading the Wedding Planner. Really good. Well anyways review, follow, and favorite. Until next time**

**PEACEEEE**


	3. Jealousy and Jocks

**Update: Starting again off by the cliffhanger. That made no sense. WELL ENJOY**

Austin's P.O.V.

"So...What is it?"

"Ummmm... Ally has...a really great 4.5 on her report card. Bye!" I hung up gratefully. I almost said that she had stage fright. I wouldn't be a jerk if I did...right?

"Dude I don't care. Why did you call me while I was watching My Lit- I mean Modern Family. Got to go bye." And hung up. Was he going to say My Little Pony?**(Who doesn't like my little pony!?) **

I set my phone down on the table and started day dreaming. I had a bunch of questions in my mind, swirling around, seeking answer. But I can't seem to find the answers. I have really only known Ally and have had a conversation with her for one day, one day only. This was going to be a loooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnng month.

Ally's P.O.V.

"That was my Tuesday. Please just kill me now." I pleaded.

"Als don't be so dramatic. He isn't that bad..."

"Yes. Yes he is."

"Well you can deal with that while I go get some mani pedis. Bye."

"Tri- And she left. Wow." I was exhausted anyways. I went over everything that happened today. Austin's tutor session was really awkward and tiring. I was really tired and...and...and. My eyes closed.

I woke up in the morning**(Feeling like pdiddy) **and was ready to go eat some breakfast. I got a call from Trish first thing in the morning actually. When I picked up the phone all I heard was screams.

"ALLLLLLYYYY!"

"Yes Trish. Please stop screaming. But what?"

"Good morning too," sarcasm," Anyways, guess what?"

"I don't know John Lennon revived the Beatles and now they are back together!?" More sarcasm.

"Hahaha. Very funny but no! The prom theme is going to be masquerade!"

"Oh that is cool. Good thing I am not going."

"Ally this is junior prom, you have to go. If you don't I will ship you and Elliot even more."

"Trish I don't like him." Even though she wasn't here, I knew she knew I was blushing.

"Well whatever. The prom isn't til March so we have at least 1 month to get our dresses. Please think about it. Okay got to go."

"Okay I will. Bye." A prom huh. Well I sort of do hope Elliot will ask me. He is so sweet. And handsome. And pretty. Sigh. A knock on the door shook me out of my daydream, since when have I started fantasizing about Elliot and I? Well I guess it doesn't matter he will never ask me to prom because he's one of Austin's best friend.

Austin's P.O.V.

Why does school even exist? Is this ever going to help me? This is so boring and also the teacher just said something about a test next week, which means Ally and I would be studying for this boring subject that would make everything more boring in the tutoring session today. UGHH!

I glance towards Dallas, seeing that he's bored just as me, I turned to see if the teacher was looking at our way, but she was way too engrossed with the explanation of something I didn't really comprehend.

_Dude, what's the teacher talking about? _I scribbled in a paper, folded and send it over to Dallas.

_**No idea man, I'm not really paying attention.**_

_What are you doing after school, can we go and play some football?_

_**Don't you have tutoring with Dorkson? **_

_Ugh I do. Why did you have to remind me?_

**_I don't know. But I have a good way to bully her even more. It will be perfect._**

"Boys. Would you like to tell us what you are talking about." Our teacher said. I looked up and my eyes widened. Everyone was snickering. I took out a piece of paper and scribbled something nice about our teacher.

"We were just talking about how awesome you are, see." She took the paper and smiled.

"That is very nice Mr. Moon but next time don't pass notes." Before she could speak another word the bell rang. I was the first one out so I could talk to Dallas. I spotted him talking to a cheerleader.

"Dude that was close. Nice plan."

"Yeah it was close. Anyways you said something about embarrassing Dorkson. What is it?"

"Well she will be walking this hallway in exactly 2 minutes. When she comes we will throw stuff at her. Like trash and say 'Here we found some of your friends' or something like that." It was harsh but we are completely different people. I could care less. Anyways just because she is taking the time to help me with my grades doesn't mean I need to like her.

Ally's P.O.V.

Today was really stressful so I was excited to actually get to my locker and just grab my books to read. I kept on walking down the hall when I saw Elliot. I just started smiling and blushed a little so did he.

"Hey Ally. Whatcha up to?"

"N-nothing. Just going to my locker to read How To Kill A Mocking Bird."

"You like that book too?! I thought I was the only one in the school! All the other guys think it's nerdy." He twiddled his fingers. Adorable. Is the word that explains him.

"It's my favorite. It's such a classic and it's original."

"Yeah original like you." Oh my gosh that is so sweet.

"Y-you think I'm one of a kind?"

"Yeah there isn't any other girl as cool as you, Ally. Except for..." True smart people know this song.

"Except for twinsies, except for me, logically there is nobody else like you or me!" We chanted.

"Well got to go. Catch you later Ally." Before I could say anything I caught him looking at the prom poster. I blushed and so did he.

"Well got to go." I smiled and walked away. I think I have a really big crush. While I was walking to my locker I felt something hit me. Then another and another. Before I knew it I was being pelted with trash.

"Hey Dorkson we found some of your friends. Here, here's your bestie." Then threw me a banana peel. Some smart person threw the mini trash bin at me. Luckily it didn't hit my head but I did fall on the ground and produced an 'oof'. Someone was helping me up. It was Elliot.

"Guys why are you guys throwing stuff at her?!" I teared up, it really was mean.

"Because she is trash. Duh." Then Dallas high fived Austin.

"Doesn't matter. Ally is a sweet sensitive person you can't just throw stuff at her." Then he hugged me and walked away with me.

"That was rude."

"I know. I don't understand why they pick on you. I want you to know just 'cause I am apart of the team, I would never do that to you."

"I know. You are different. You are kind and sweet."

"You are sweet too." We were outside now, since it was free period, and we started to lean in. His soft, pink lips were so close to mine. Then the stupid bell rang.

"Uh got to go."

"Yeah me too." And we went our separate ways.

Austin's P.O.V.

I feel sort of guilty and the fact I have to face her at tutoring session is even worse. Everything will be awkward but before I could go I had to go to the locker room.

"Hey guys. Sorry I am missing practice."

"Dude you are our captain and we would risk anything just to not let you get off the team. We understand. We just don't understand why Dorkson needs to be your tutor." Yeah me neither. I completely agree with Dez.

"All right Ally is not a dork. You guys are for being rude to her. She is nice and awesome, so just stop." Everyone started oohing.

"You have a crush. You guys need to kiss at prom."

"I don't know if I am asking her. Anyways we already almost ki-." He cut himself off not wanting to say anything else. Wait did he almost kiss Ally. Why do I feel a burning feeling in my heart? Hormones...

"Well anyways I am asking out Kira." Trent said proudly.

"I am going with Piper." I said solemnly. Why am I so sad? Ugh hormones...

"I might ask Ally. Even if I don't I will still be able to see her."

"You shouldn't be wasting your time with her. Anyways, it is a masquerade, you won't be able to know who she is."

"Your right."

"Well I got to go to my tutoring session." I said rushing out.

I finally got there and I found Ally just smiling like more of an idiot than she actually is. Why is she smiling about Elliot!? Why is he sooooo awe- Austin!

**Lot's of drama huh. Well I want to thank 91 again because we are actually working on this together. Anyways sorry it so short and I haven't updated in 4 days but nevermind that. Mind the super bowl. I love football I just hate the Patriots and the Seahawks since they are such cheaters. The Patriots de-flate the ball and Seahwaks are on steroids. But it wasn't a complete waste. I saw Katy Perry! Was that the best halftime show or what! Review!**


	4. Lasers and Quests

**I am going to be updating a lot more often! Is that good or bad? Review.**

**Itsonlylove19: Hey everyone! First of all I want to thank you because you are in love with this as much as I am. I wait anxiously the pm to see where this story is going. Trouble 2070 you are such an amazing and outstanding person, I admire you so much. I also want to apologize for the delay of the chapter, it was entirely my fault, and ff was not working when I tried to send her the doc. I'm so sorry. Now enjoy!**

Ally's P.O.V.

I saw Austin come into the room. Actually I barely noticed him. All I could think about was how close Elliot's lips were to mine. How close we almost were to a kiss. My first kiss. Austin is now staring at me like I am an idiot so I said something.

"Hey Austin. Ready for your next tutor session?"

"Ugh fine." Geez excuse me for trying to be nice!

"What has go you up in a mood, moon!" I started laughing. That was an amazingly good one!

"No. Don't." I shrunk down into my seat.

"Okay then...let's get started on calculus." He made the most annoyest sound ever!**(Wow! I just made up a word. Annoyest. It means the most annoying. Vocab...YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAs)**

"Nooo."

"You have to."

"Fine but after an hour...we will go laser questing." HE said like a child. Wow.

"No. I am not going laser questing!"

"Or I can quit and you won't get extra credit." Did I forget to mention I am doing this for extra credit?

"No no no. Fine." Ugh. Stupid person...mfjsjdhs...hdhajd. Imagine that but funnier.

After about what seemed like forever he grabbed my hand and before I knew it we were being pulled into his car.

"Austin. Austin. AUSTIN! STOP! YOU SAID THAT WE WERE ONLY GOING TO LASER QUEST!" I am going to give him one wrong answer… Oh yeah.

"Well how else are we going to get there?"

"You could've told me that..."

"Okay, so now you know so get it the car so we can go" he pointed to his car. I bit my lip and walked towards the car. I could see his smirk while he walked towards the driver seat. Jerk.

He drove us toward a carnival that it was close to the beach, I was still not sure how he had dragged me to this and we should be studying for him so I could get my extra credit. Don't get me wrong even if I hate him I want him to do good, because then what would the teachers think of me? Yeah, I'm totally a goody two shoes.

We spent a lot of time in the arcade, he playing and me watching, not giving me a chance to try once, again jerk. But what could you expect of Austin Moon? He even made me hide when he noticed one of his teammates close. JERK!

"I'm hungry!" he whined, he was like a toddler, a five year old. I wonder how is he the most popular boy in school, honestly how does he manage to have a girlfriend?

"Well then eat! Don't be such a brat and try to act your age!" I told him, he was getting on my nerves. Maybe I should just leave him here and then say that we just couldn't work together, I really didn't need that extra credit right?

"I'm not being an immature brat! You are being a boring old lady!" he spat. Like an immature brat.

"You know what, do what you want!" I screamed at him and started walking away. Suddenly I felt a tugged in my wrist and turned around to see Austin.

"No, don't go" he said, then he realized that he was actually touching me and released my hand as if I had some kind of virus. "What if we go get an ice cream? My treat of course"

Did I hear him right? Is he treating me ice cream? This is not Austin behavior, he's the kind of guy that would take my songbook without my permission and steal one of my songs. Should I say yes? What if is a prank? What if he's planning something to hurt me or humiliate me more than he already does at school?

"Okay, sure. But this is not some kind of prank right?" I asked him. He just laughed at me and held my hand, dragging me towards the ice cream shop.

Once we reach the place, he let my hand go and walked towards the lady at the counter and he was asking for two cones. He didn't ask me what flavor I liked but I guess that I couldn't expect more of him; he just usually does what he wants and gets away with it.

_Austin's POV:_

I felt some weird tingles when I touched Dorkson's hand, but I ignored them, maybe it was because secretly all her nerdy and geek germs were now in my hand but I guess that nothing bad could happen about it. I'll just wash my hands later.

I walked towards the counter in the ice cream shop and ordered two rocky road cones; I didn't even bother to ask Ally which flavor she wanted. I even flirted with the girl on the table next to us.

We made small take and I was surprised when I noticed how much in common we had, it was always about music.

"Maybe one day you will be able to sing in public?" I asked.

"I don't think so; I probably would be throwing up or fainted to do anything besides embarrassing myself".

"Maybe you just need some courage" I responded, she blushed and looked at me in the eyes, I couldn't help but be amazed on how big, brown and full of something they were, I couldn't look away and apparently she couldn't either. We were leaning towards each other slowly, our faces just centimeters away when someone cleared their throats behind us.

I turned and found Elliot standing there, something flashed in his eyes for a moment but honestly I couldn't care less. Something was going to happen if he hadn't show up. Thank God he showed up!

"Hey Austin, Ally. I thought you had tutoring lessons today?" he asked, I could see Ally's red face of embarrassment.

"We did, but we're taking a break. What are you doing here?" I responded.

"Just taking a stroll, see if I find anything interesting to do, if you are done maybe you would like to come and take a walk with me Ally" he said directly to her, I could see that she really wanted to go and something inside my hurt, why would I be hurt. I had the chance to call Piper and go out with her.

"Honestly I don't care what you guys do, I'm out" I said and started walking towards the door. "See you in tutoring tomorrow Ally"

"Bye Austin" I could barely hear. I walked towards the door and got out of there, the last thing I saw was Elliot taking my seat and how he kissed Ally's cheek.

**A/N: 91 did half of this chapter because she had an idea. Excuse any mistakes and enjoy.**


	5. New feelings and New tinglings

**Hey guys it's Trouble_2076. Last chapter was really good because it was AMAZING! Anyways I will be writing this chapter but we will both be brainstorming...**

**Now let's get to it!**

Austin's P.O.V.

After Ally left with Elliot, Piper just started babbling while grabbing on to my arm. To be honest it really hurt. She was talking about going to a movie. I really wanted to go to the movie because I really like Piper. A lot. But I just couldn't stop thinking about Ally. I didn't like her...no no no. I was just sort of having fun eating ice cream with her. It wasn't a date. She didn't even want to go laser questing. I did make her hide when I saw my football friends...

"Austin. Austin. AUSTIN!" Piper said her voice increasing every time waving her hand in my face.

"Yeah yeah. Sorry. That movie sounds like a lot of fun."

"Yeah. I think it is too." She smiled that beautiful smile of hers. She made me so...the opposite of me.**(I know you guys are like NOOOOO but trust me. It will all be worth it...)**

"I love you." I just blurted. I really meant it...I think. Her eyes softened and she smiled.

"A-Austin. I love you too." Then she kissed me right by the water fountain and ironically it just exploded all over us but we didn't care.

Ally's P.O.V.

"Woah Ally. Austin sure likes Piper." He said nervously. I turned around to see Austin and Piper kissing. I just thought everything would've been normal but I felt this tingly feeling in my hand.

"Yeah. They sure do like each other..." I said trailing off.

"Your voice is perfect Ally. Everything 'bout you is. Your intelligent, cool, and beautiful."

"T-Thank you." He then leaned in and kissed me. It first was soft but by the second more passionate. I put my hands on his shoulders and his gripped my waist. We pulled away and I could already feel the blush creeping up on my cheeks.

"I have been wanting to do that forever." I just smiled.

We carried on and just passed Austin and Piper. We didn't notice them but apparently they did. Actually to be fair I did catch a glimpse of Piper twirling her hair and smiling like an idiot when she saw Elliot. Weird. Austin was just red with fury. Was he jealous of Piper smiling at Elliot.

We carried on and it was a really fun night all in all.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I woke up the next morning feeling very refreshed. It felt like a Thursday. So I checked my calendar and it was so YAAAAAAAAAAAAS!

I put on my favorite outfit and went off to school. Once I stepped foot I knew that it was going to go terribly...

"Yo' Dawson. Heard you are going out with Elliot. He doesn't like you!" Ok?

"Hahaha loser."

"Idiot. Retarded." Ok? Mean...

"Stop enough!" I heard a sort of manly voice cry out. It was Austin. And Piper followed behind him. Looking completely disgusted.

"Stop being mean to Ally..." My face lit up with relief but when he looked at Piper he hesitated.

"It's annoying Piper. Soo a little quieter." Wow. Just how...wow. They walked away and before I knew it I was being yelled at. I was like 'Uhh Teacher! Hello!'.

"Ally. You ok?" It was Elliot. He just grabbed my hand and ran away with me to the music room.

"This room is a junky room but it is the only room no one will go into." He said breathing out. Huffing and puffing. But first of all...EXCUSE ME! THIS IS MY FAVORITE ROOM!

"Yeah."

"Well I am going to go but you stay in here. Bye Ally." He kissed my cheek. How adorable but also what a jerk. How can you not like music?!

I settled down at the piano and started playing a song that I wrote. Sometimes when I am not feeling it during lunch I just come in here and go to my stash. In a corner covered with bean bags I have all the songs I have wrote and sometimes I forget my song book but I know no one will find it, since rarely anyone comes in here.

"_They wanna know know know your name name name _

_They want the girl girl girl with the game game game_

Austin's P.O.V.

Piper had to go to the bathroom so I just said bye to her and was heading over to my locker. I passed the music room. Wait back up a couple of steps... whose in there? And who is playing that beautiful song. But it needs to be pumped up a little. I heard an angelic voice sing the lyrics...

_"They wanna know know know your name name name_

_They want the girl girl girl with the game game game" _But there was a lot more too it. It was as if she had been playing for 3 minutes she stopped and I just clapped. She flipped around and I gaped. I saw caramel hair and big brown doe eyes. I saw a sparkle in those eyes. The sparkle I get when _I _am playing music...

"ALLY!?" I thought that when she said she liked music she liked listening to said music. I love playing and she does too. EWWWWWW!

"Austin! Umm I wasn't playing or anything. Why are you saying that? You can't prove anything." She pointed at me and bolted out of the room. When she said she had stage fright. Well accidentally said she had stage fright, I never knew it would be this bad...

When she bolted out of the room, she bolted. She was faster than the Flash. Comparison. Anyways, the halls were empty and no one was to be found. It was free period so we were allowed and anyways, my mommy could get us out of it. Wait mommy?!

"Austin leave me alone. Please."

"No. Was that a song you wrote? 'Cause I have never heard it in my life." I really haven't.

"If I tell you will you stop chasing me?" Wow, begging much...

"Maybe." Ha stubborn much...

"Wait..." Then she stopped running and I bumped into her. We fell on the ground and she was on top of me now, it really didn't hurt, she is a feather.

"Uh uh uh." I stood up and held out my hand for her to grab. Once she got back up, she ran for dear life. Ugh Ally! Wait I can totally use this against her...hehehe.

Ally's P.O.V.

He can't know he would definitely use it against me. I hate this. I am only supposed to be tutoring him...not knowing his middle name! Ugh I am so confused! But when we both fell on the floor all I could look at were his eyes. They made me feel safe and I wish, not hope, wish I could stare at them all day. They were filled with joy and childish features. It was him. Not somebody pretending to be someone else. But him.**(Deep or nah)**

"Ally. Just tell me! Did you write that song or do I lack songstory."

"First of all what the heck is songstory and...yes..." Awkward. As long as he doesn't know that I have written enough songs to fill 3 albums.

"Well songstory is the history of songs, der, and really."

"Oh...and yes. Please don't tell anyone they would hurt me. Like they did today." They wouldn't have if you just hadn't looked at your stupid girlfriend. That isn't jealousy...

"I won't." I knew he just said he wouldn't but I could tell that he had a plan all in his mind.

"Well I got to get to class." He nodded and we went our separate ways...what a way to start off the day...Hahaha...rhymes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I was getting the class that we were given for me to tutor him ready. I was setting out pencils each color coded so he can know which pencil to use for which subject. Hey call me organized...that's it. I also got pudding cups because I overheard Elliot talking about Austin. Or was he talking to me about Austin? Hmmm...

Austin ran in the room and just picked me up by the waist and hugged me til no end...

**A/N: So sorry for the cliff hanger but I learned it will make you want to keep reading. Anyways thanks for reading and excuse mistakes and this is more of a filler. So sorry it's short but what evs! Bye!**


	6. Proms and Problems

**Valentine's day special...**

Austin's P.O.V.

Why am I hugging her you might ask, I don't know. I am just happy. I pulled away.

"I am so happy."

"I can tell."

"Wanna know why?"

"No not-."

"I got an A on my math quiz. And Piper said yes to the prom. So I am in a great mood!" I saw a look of sadness in her eyes.

"Yeah well that's great. The A part."

"Oh ok...Well let's get started." We worked on it for a couple of hours. I was getting really used to the tutoring thing since it has already been a month of doing this. I have improved and by the end of the year...I might make it on to honor roll.

"Okay Austin we are done. See you tomorrow." She said picking up her things.

"Wait Ally?" She turned around, her eyes widened so I could look at those brown, beautiful eyes. Woah Austin. You love Piper. And Piper is way cooler than this nerd!

"Hm."

"I can take you home. I-if you want. It might be better than taking the bus."

"Oh Austin you don-"

"No I will."

"Uhmm." She said biting her lip. We aren't the best of friends but we get along.

"Ok." She said giving up.

I took her to my car and she got in. Then my favorite song came up. And to my surprise we both started singing. Except she completely forgot she was with me.

"All I ever, All I ever, and I want to be i-is somebody to you! All I ever, all I ever, all I want to be is- is somebody to you!" And you know that part when Demi Lovato hits that high note...well Ally did that and I carried on with the song and it sounded, perfect. When it ended she was just smiling but you could tell when she went back to reality.

"I-I'm so sorry for that. Sometimes I just forget. A lot." She was blushing and I thought she looked ridiculous...**(What did he really think though?)**

**"**It's fine, you didn't even sing that well." Who am I freaking kidding she was amazing. I saw a tear on hear eye but she kept quiet. I looked over to her and she just lost it.

"You know what! You are terrible to me. I should've just quit the tutoring job! You are disrespectful to me and apparently you don't care, especially about school," I could feel my soul slowly deteriorating," Heck you don't care about anything. I should never have done any of this and I am out of this car. I'm walking home!" I feel really sad. Why do I even care about what she thinks.

"You know what," She said before actually leaving my really nice car," I quit. All I get is extra credit. You are getting kicked off the team. Bye."

"No Ally. WAIT!"

"No Austin. Prom is next week anyways. You wouldn't have come to any sessions." Then she turned around and walked away. I kept on driving and I was trying to suppress my feelings but when I got home, I just flopped on my bed and started screaming and crying. Hey, guys cry too. I don't know that they cry about girls but I know they do...

Ally's P.O.V.

This sucked. I just want to pretend this never happened. I just want my friends right now...

"ALLY DAWSON."

"Yes dad?"

"Get your ass down here right now." I hate how he uses that word. I am getting it now. I walk down in solemn and I get a smack to my face.

"Ow. Daddy please stop."

"NO! You idiot!" Then he just punched me in the stomach. Ouch. This went on for a longer time and when it was over I just went to Trish's house. I had a black eye slowly staining my eye. I had blood all over me. Sometimes I have no idea why he does these things to me. I had never once had disobeyed him but he always does it anyways.

"Ally what the hell happened?" Trish asked me once she noticed the blood and the bruises on my face and arms.

"I don't know" I simply responded, my eyes started to water and I couldn't hold it anymore. I just don't get it? Don't I deserve some happiness too? Trish let me in on her house and to her room; she helped me clean up myself and let me soak her clothes with my tears. She let me had a breakdown.

Next day when I woke up I had my mind set up, I'll be happy. It doesn't matter what people say or what they do. I deserve happiness as much as anyone else. I got ready and didn't wait for Trish since she always was late to school.

When I walked in I saw Austin making out with Piper next to a few lockers, which almost made me gag. When he noticed me he walked away from her and followed me.

"Hey Ally, can we talk?" he said a little serious tone in his voice; I simply nodded and wait for him to talk. "Why did you quit being my tutor? I mean I understand that I make fun of you and that I have bullied you and I'm not very nice to you in general but I'm for once doing good in school and that because of you!"

"You just said all the reasons why I don't want to tutor you anymore, except that you forgot to say that you are an egotistical jerk ". I said almost yelling, tears in my eyes. I walked away not letting Austin see that I was crying, it wasn't for him that I wanted to cry but everything just kind of took a toll on me.

"Hey there Ally". I heard Elliot behind me; I cleaned up myself quickly and turned around to face him, a bright fake smile on my face. On the corner of my eyes I could see Austin staring at us but I didn't care anymore.

"Hello Elliot, how are you?" I asked sweetly, he was a nice guy and he was smart too. I kinda like him.

"I'm awesome now that I'm talking to you" he said and I couldn't help but blush he notice it and let out a small chuckle. "Ally do you already have a date to the prom?" he asked.

"No, I don't have one why?"

"Would you like to go to prom with me?" he asked nicely, did he just ask me to prom? Apparently I had lost my voice and all I could do was nod. He gave me a side hug and walked away. Did that just happened?

"Uhh. Are you sure? You could ask out a bunch of other girls."

"I want you." Ok Ally, say it correctly.

"Ok.. Sure. I-I'd love to." Then he just kissed me and walked away seeming as if we were both drowning in happiness. Ok, so I am no longer a tutor. But I do have to go to one more session, that's it. I just got asked out to the prom. Ok...

**Ok so itslove.91 did all of this chapter except for the very end that I just added in. So sorry it is short and excuse mistakes!**


	7. talks and trishes

**This is going to be a very good chapter. I wanted to also tell you guys that the reviews are amazing and they really motivate me! Now let's go**

**...**

Austin's P.O.V.

I was sitting in the room waiting for...Ally. I was also devastated that I had to quit football. Oh and that I hurt Ally's feelings...that too. I saw a petite brunette beauty walk through the door.

"Hey."

"Hey. So let's-." I cut her off.

"I actually don't need help I already quit the team. I just wanted to talk."

"Okay?''

"Why so unsure?"

"Because I don't know if I can trust you."

"Well you can."

"I just want to leave if I don't have to stay." She cannot leave...

"No."

"Excuse me? I can l-."

"Not if I don't let you. All I wanted to say was sorry for being disrespectful. I'm so sorry for everything I have done. I'm just so sorry." I just let the words flow out. I wanted so much for her to believe me but i could see that she didn't and who could blame her? I was an ass towards her since the beginning.

"Austin, I appreciate that you want to apologize but you don't have to. Now that you are no longer in the team we don't have to talk to each other anymore." Her words hurt me and I was not sure why I was feeling this way. I tried to say something else but she just shook her head and walked out of the room and apparently from my life too.

What is this void that I feel on my chest?

Ally's POV.

Trish said that I needed to look fabulous to prom, is not that I don't want to but I can't stop thinking about my conversation with Austin today, he quit the football team but he wanted to keep the tutoring sessions? I honestly didn't understand that boy.

"What do you think about this dress Ally?" I heard Trish ask, showing me a beautiful red dress, it was long and it flowed amazingly every time she twirled around, but it wasn't exactly Trish's style.

"I love that dress" I responded for a moment wishing I had found it first.

"I think you should try it on, this is really not my style" she said back and moved to the dresser. A few minutes later she handed me the dress and pushed me forward the tiny space.

The dress fit me like a glove, the little ribbon that it had around the waist made me look taller and I decided to get it even if I didn't know if I was going to prom. I took my cellphone and took a picture of how I looked with the dress to show it to Trish. The idea of using this dress at prom was exciting me, even if I didn't know for sure if I was going.

I was out of the a few moments later and continued helping Trish to find her dress. She wanted something that screamed TRISH but at the same time something that didn't alert everyone that she was Trish. This girl made no sense.

We quickly got out of the store because she didn't find anything of interest there, the find of her dress took longer that of what I had thought but finally she found it. Even if we were at that mall for hours she always brightened my day.

"We should go back to the first store" she said after a few minutes of silence, she was carrying her dress in one hand and a bunch of other stuff in the other one.

"Why? Do you want to buy more stuff?" I asked, I was tired after watching her buying all of that stuff.

"No silly! So you can buy the amazing red dress, use it on prom night and enchant Austin so he dumps his girlfriend and falls for you!"

"I think you are reading too many romance books" I responded her laughing, I didn't want Austin to fall in love with me, I just wanted him stop being such and selfish prick.

"No romance books for me Ally, but I did read a fanfiction online" and after that she dragged me to the store. I couldn't believe I let her convince me to buy that dress.

Austin POV

Prom was close and Piper was bitching about the clothes, like always. I didn't know why lately she was upsetting me this much but everything she said it bugged and annoyed me. A few weeks ago I was so sure I loved her, now not that much.

I was walking in the mall trying to find something decent to wear, honestly I didn't felt that much excitement for prom anymore but I had already asked Piper.

**Sorry it is short but at least we got it. 91 and I have been working and she did most of this chapter so lets all congratulate her. And sorry for the mistakes. REVIEW IT UP!**


	8. Catastrophe and Car Crashes

**ok guys since I haven't posted in a very long time, this chapter is going to be extra long. Enjoy. Im back**

Austin's P.O.V.

I was just walking around the mall, as any other normal guy just, looking. Piper had shown me most of the stores that she likes because she got mad that I only liked Tilly's and RipCurl, you get my point. Then I saw the store where she got her dress.

I don't understand why girls like to be in a cramped store fighting for clothes, sometimes. I mean there really is no- woah. Is all I could sense my mind tell me. There was this hot brunette babe in there, twirling in a red dress that fit her perfectly. I saw other guys, outside of the store staring at the same babe as me.

Ok I was way wrong! She is no babe! Damn, she's a beauty. Wait... too my surprise. It was Ally Dork- I mean Dawson.

Ally's P.O.V.

I love this dress! It's so pretty. Trish suddenly stopped me and look at me with a, unsettling stare. "Um Ally? I think you have an audience." Trish said smiling. She motioned towards the door which was wide open and there were like 12 guys! All staring at me.

I tumbled and knocked over a couple of racks and practically everything in the store. I felt so embarrassed. I was bright red and all the boys, which I was grateful left except for this one, started dashing. I I already saw him staring at me.

We left that store and just started looking around. I mean I love my style but I felt like Trish was starting to change me. I just laughed a little.

"Ally, Elliot will love your dress!"

"I don't care if he likes it or not, it just matters if I do." I smiled cluthing the bag to my chest.

"So, how did it go with Austin?" She said awkwardly.

"I honestly don't know... I mean, I tutor him but it's just, a difficult task sometimes..." She nodded.

"Wanna go to Jamba Juice?" She knew I loved that. I nodded and we walked over.

Austin's P.O.V

I just ran! She could not see that I was practically drooling over her! And if Piper found out... But I just imagining my hands roaming Ally's body and giving her forehead kisses and- what the hell?! Ok Austin now it's too far. She is only your tutor, by force.

I just trotted down to Jamba Juice. I love that place. The like was super short so I was in an out, but then I saw Trish and I said hi. I know she likes me so she started twirling her hair and I just started laughing. Then Ally came over. I just stopped, like a deer in headlights.

"Oh um, hey Austin." She said looking down at her toes.

"Hey." I awkwardly waved.

"I'm going to, go, um." Then ran.

"So, are you here with Piper?"

"Nah, just here with, my Jamba Juice." We just stood there in silence, awkward awkward silence. Until I spoke up.

"Hey, 2 things," she nodded.

"Well, even if I am off the team, I still want to leave school with good grades so, could you still, help me out?" She nodded and smiled. I held out my arms to hug her, but she held out her hand for a shake. We alternated, even more awkward. But then we just hugged. She is so small and fragile. Her hair smelled like strawberries. I love strawberries. Dang it...

Ally's P.O.V.

He hugged me and I felt safe. His arms wrapped around my waist and my head resting on his abs, his perfect abs. I mean you could feel them through his shirt!

Dang it... We were in the middle of the mall, we awkwardly pulled away. He also said... I mean I really wanted to know but maybe, ugh I don't know.

"Oh yea then um, actually I got to go." Then he just, left. I stood there, bewildered.

After a little while, Trish came back with like, 13 bags and said," I saw Austin running. What did you do?" I just ran to the car and she came following after me. No no no, NO! I am not starting to like Austin no, no, no, no, no! I mean seriously! No he's a jerk, I'm a nerd. He's an idiot, I'm intelligent. He's so handsome and I'm-...

Austin's P.O.V

I-I-I'm so confused! I'm so damn confused. I just ran. I ran to my house to take a long long shower. But of course I went to my car, I mean that thing is a beauty. But on the way to my house all I thought about was Ally. Her doe eyes, her small arms, her scent, her hair, her face, her. Just her. Ally. Ally. Ally. She's just my tutor I would never have ever thought of her this way! But I'm with Piper and it's just all- black. Wait what?

Ally's P.O.V.

Trish got in the carr just in time before I just went home.

"Ally what is going on?"

"I honestly don't know. I mean- sirens." On the side of the rode I saw, this car that was totally wrecked. The wheel had popped off, the windows were shattered, it was scratched. An ambulance, police everything. I carried on but I stopped. That car looked a lot like Austin's...

"Ally why are you stopping?" I just got out of the car and ran to the ambulances.

"Who got in this car accident?" I asked frantically.

"Austin Moon. Why?" He said. I screamed and I started crying.

"Young lady if you are just going to cry then please le-."

"I am getting in that ambulance if you like it or not. Tell my friend I will

be ok, just get me in that ambulance. Now. He is my friend. Now." I could tell that I frightened the man but I didn't care. They strapped me into the seat next to Austin. He was laying on a gurney, lifeless. We were the only two in the back, just us. What should I do? I needed to call Piper.

"Um hi Piper, this is Ally Dawson."

"Oh, hi Dorkson." I rolled my eyes.

"I just thought you should know that, um, Austin got into an accident... A car related one." I heard a screech.

"Tell him to get better for prom." I could not believe her. Oh my gosh.

"Oh and, tell him I can't come to the hospital. But tell him the prom thing kay bye! Kisses." Then the phone turned off. Did I hear that correctly? This bitch cared more about herself than someone in pain?! Wow.

I just stared at Austin, his blonde hair covering his eyes, his beautiful hazel eyes.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	9. Hospital and Hot Messes

Ally's P.O.V.

I took Austin's hand in mine, him quivering. Something had sparked in me when I saw him flush, and soulless. As I looked out the window, wondering when we were going to get to the hospital, I hear the driver talking to the passenger. "He might seriously have some brain damage, the docs' will have to check him out." The driver sighed while the passenger replied with a sigh of sadness.

I immediately shut the slider door dividing me and the people up front. As I absentmindedly studied the equipment surrounding me, I feel a faint amount of wetness on my cheek. I realized that I was crying. I was crying because Austin Moon could have been dead. I might as well admit that, I care for him or else Trish will disagree with me when I say I don't...

As the ambulance takes a sudden stop I noticed that we had arrived. Before my eyes could capture what had just happened. Austin was being rushed inside leaving me, by myself.

I walk into the double doors, already being 4 hours of me constantly waiting for him to come outside, to be assured he is alive. I paced back and forth debating on what was going to happen, questions flying into my head as fast as a bird catching its prey. The came out the man who was sitting in the front.

"Anyone here for Austin Moon?" He inquired clearly enough for me to hear, sitting in the back side of the room. My hand shot up as I gathered my things, rushing over to the slumped man. He looked at me with wide eyes and opened the door for me, motioning towards the room vertically from me. I took a deep breath and walked over there, taking small sudden steps. I placed my hand on the door knob and creaked the door open.

"Hello?" My voice barely squeaked out. I see him on the hospital bed playing with the sheets humming quietly.

"Ally? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well, I saw that you got into a car accident so I came over, since no one else could." I muttered. He looked at me, his eyes wide illuminated confusion and happiness all clumped into one. I smiled back, but shook my head immediately. He has treated me like crap! I shouldn't have been nice to him, especially this drastic of a gesture.

"Ally are you okay?" He slowly put together propping himself up with his elbows. Of course I can't _bitch _right now, especially when that isn't me. He is hurting and I need to help, no matter how hard it hurt me. Then I could be a priss.

Ignoring his question I changed the subject,"The doctor said you had to stay home for 3 days, for recovery. So I will just drive you to your house and leave. Like I was supposed to." He nodded and I turned around, studying his room. It was nice and calm. Clean and smelled of hospital gloves. Then he coughed.

"My head really hurts." He sighed his voice oozing pain. I felt sympathy for the boy, not a lot, but it was there.

"Let's get you home."

"I can't." Right when he said those words, I froze.

"What do you mean you, _can't?"_ I asked annoyed.

"My parents aren't home for a whole week. Who is going to watch me?" He asked like a little boy pleading for ice cream. He seemed a little off to begin with. He then started playing with the remote control that operated the bed.

"Piper can watch you." I said helping him get up and then the unbelievable happened.

"I don't like Piper." He stated. Then it hit me he must be on that laughing gas thingy, I forgot the technical term, nitrous oxide? He then stumbled upon his two feet and threw himself onto me, crushing me awkwardly. I used all my strength to push him back up, but it was useless.

I nudged him to the wheelchair the nurse has provided for us.

"Allllyy," Austin said exaggerating the "l"," the doctor said my girlfriend was here, but you aren't Piperrrrr." My mouth hung open. Did I really seem like his girlfriend?!

"The doctor doesn't know what he is talking about let's just go."

Austin's P.O.V.

I felt really dizzy and tired, yet again fidgety and talkative. Then tired and dizzy again. This cycle repeated for about, many times. I was being pushed down this long hallway, not very fast. Whoever was pushing me was very weak. I turn around and find a flawless skinned girl with the biggest brown eyes, staring ahead.

"Well that makes sense." I said, loudly. The lady just made a questioning sigh and focused back onto the door. When the double doors opened, my voice started to sing 'Love is An Open Door' from Frozen as loud as I could. The girl then shushed me and waved goodbye to everyone.

"Weeeeee!" I exclaimed. I was then in the parking lot with many cars. As I'm being lifted, well attempted to be lifted, I saw that I had just came out of a hospital. What had happened? Then I realized, the car crash..

_Flashback_

_As I jammed out to my tunes and drove my car, in the busy freeway with 2 crazed drivers, one came racing to the side of my car. I swerved out of the way and avoided only getting hit in the back but I hadn't noticed the larger car heading right in front of me. I decided I couldn't avoid it and before I knew it, everything went black. I could still hear but I just couldn't see. After a couple of minutes I heard ambulances and cries, hands grabbed my body and lifted me up onto a gurney probably._

_But there was one faint voice I could hear in the distance. It was Ally. Ally Dawson. I wondered how she got there but I didn't care. As long as she was there. As I feel being rushed around I realized I was in an ambulance now. I felt a hand slightly brush against mine and I fluttered my eyes open, to find a single teared beautiful girl. Then I fell asleep. _

"Woah," I sighed.

"Is everything okay?" The girl asked. It was Ally. She had stayed with me. I finally didn't feel as drowsy but, sad.

"No everything's fine. Where are we going?" I asked.

"We are going to your house," she said pausing and sighing about to say one more thing," I decided I'm going to stay with you, at your house until you get better. You said no one was able to help, and I don't think Piper would want to..." I wanted to protest, but I couldn't she was right, Piper wouldn't want to stay. Wait, Piper.

"Ally, when's Prom again?" I asked. She was focused on the road but she still spoke to me in a soothing voice.

"Prom is in 8 days. You will be normal by then and even better, _allowed _to leave your house." She informed me. I chuckled a little. I wanted to say thanks But I thought it would be better to just stay in silence, not the awkward kind. But the one I could feel in the atmosphere, the comfortable kind.

After a 30 minute drive we had arrived at my house, it looked normal but it was empty. Soon Ally and I would be in there and she would be helping me recover. The idea of that would have seemed odd to me but right now, there couldn't have been better news.

"Okay are you sure you want my help? I could ask Pi-," she attempted to say but I cut her off.

"No, Piper wouldn't help. I want you to stay with me. You're the one who knows everything about being a doctor." I didn't mean for it as a compliment but as I could tell her face turned a light shade a pink, which was really adorable from my perspective.

She nodded and we walked up the front step of my huge house, pushing the door open. We entered and the smell comforted me. Ally went and set her stuff down on the counter top. She stomped over to me, took my hand and dragged me to the family room. She plopped me down on the couch, adjusted my pillows and reclined the seat for me.

"Thank y-," I attempted to say but she cut my off.

"Don't mention it. I'm just here to help, I am your _tutor_ anyways, I'm supposed to help." The word tutor took me by surprise. I mean yeah, I understood that this was merely here trying to be nice in my circumstances but, she was my friend. At least I hope.

Ally's P.O.V.

As I left Austin to go to the kitchen to prepare some soup, I scavenged through the cupboard to find the ingredients for the dish I was going to make him. I found the carrots, chicken, broccoli, and potatoes, but one thing was missing. I had to find the pepper and salt. As I peeked into drawers and studied the cabinets, I finally found the salt and pepper. It was at the top of everything. I was really short so I had to improvise. I took some boxes to create a makeshift stepping stool for me, to reach the seasonings. As I went to grasp them, I fell and knocked down everything. It all came crashing down.

I brushed my self off and closed the door to the cabinet. I walked to the stove in triumph as I had gotten what I had wanted.

"Everything okay in there?" I heard Austin's worried voice in the background.

"Yeah everything is fine!" I shouted loud enough for him to hear considering he was on the whole other side of the house. I started mixing all the ingredients together and after 5 minutes, it was ready!

I poured the hot liquid into a cute plastic bowl with a round soup spoon. I slowly grasped it with my finger tips, holding it in front of me, my eyes fixated on it carefully sneaking my way into the living room. I tried to not drop any on the ground and I had succeeded.

"Here is some chicken soup!" I smiled at Austin, him licking his lips. I handed the bowl to him and he delightfully took 2 spoonfuls and closed his eyes, indulging the warmth of the soup I had just prepared for him. But his fingers were shaking just like they had in the ambulance only 7 hours ago, he spilled some of it on his shirt. But luckily it wasn't as hot as it had been so he didn't yelp.

"Oops." He sighed, embarrassed.

"I'll go find a clean shirt." I offered. He nodded and smiled. I went seeking into the laundry room and found a blue T-shirt for him. I picked it up stepped over to where he was. As I entered the room I found Austin there, shirtless, his old shirt carelessly tossed on the ground. My breath hitched, as I saw his bare chest. He turned around and smiled seeing I had gotten his shirt.

"Thanks Ally." He smiled. I smiled back, my heart fluttering. It then came to my mind what had just happened. I came to the conclusion that I was attracted to Austin, it's normal for a girl to be like whenever she sees a boy, yeah. It was possible.

Austin slipped on his shirt and just sat there watching tv, still picking on his soup. I sat down next to him, also focused on the screen. This was going to be a long 5 days.

**A/N: Gave you guys a pretty long chapter, I have been working on this one for a while now. Updates are going to be frequent but you won't have to wait ever two months for a new chapter. I also have an idea for a new story, comment if you want a short summary of it in the beginning of the next chapter of "More Than a Tutor". Thanks for all the support and feedback of this story! 3**


	10. Power Outages and Piper

**Hey guys I am back! I feel so bad for not updating like I said but here I am now. December and November were pretty hectic months for me with finals and Christmas and all that stuff. Happy New Year as well and I wish for your luck and health. Please feel free to review they make me happy! And let us get to it...**

Ally's P.O.V.

Austin and I just sat on the couch watching Modern Family. I glanced over to him to study him. He had a couple of bruises and of course that cast but other than that, he stared intently and the television with full attention, lightly chuckling at the silly parts in the show. I on the other hand, couldn't stay focused. So much had happened in the past hours, all so quickly. It also wasn't really helpful with the fact that prom was coming up in a week or so and I was a nervous wreck. I still couldn't believe Dallas asked me in the first place!

"Do you want anything to drink, Austin?" I asked breaking the silence. He pulled his head away from the screen and studied me. I immediately became self conscious for I hadn't brushed my hair in 5 hours and my mascara was probably lightly coloring the bottom of my eye from my faint tears.

He nodded his head vigorously, but slowly started to walk over to me. "Could you make chicken nuggets?" He asked, sounding like an extreme child. I nodded to head over to the refrigerator,"The dinosaur kind!" He shouted. I turned around and gave him a questioning look. His face immediately turned bright red and he just shrugged and went up the stairs, probably to get something.

"Okay let's see," I said opening up the freezer to find the the pouch that contained his desired lunch," Ah, here it is." I then put them in the microwave and pressed the button to set it to 3 minutes. I then heard steps coming down the stairs.

"Are you making them yet?" He asked nonchalantly, but still a hint of excitement in his voice. I turned to smile at him, to say yes but I froze. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and just grey sweatpants. I stared for like 3 seconds before he turned around.

"Yes I am." I stated. He smiled back and sat back on the couch. I started to think about Austin and how I thought he was an annoying child but then I heard a beeping noise. Oh nuggets!

* * *

Dusk already fell and it was quite dark outside, and chilly. Don't get me wrong I mean, Miami is very hot during the day but at night it can get pretty cold. I was going up the stairs to get some sheets to put on the couch but then I realized, I didn't bring any clothes! My face fell and I knew I couldn't go back to my house because my dad wasn't home and I didn't bother to get the key because I knew I was going to stay with Austin to take care of him.

"Is everything alright?" A voice asked from behind me. I whipped around to find Austin with a worried look on his face.

"Oh yeah everything is just, peachy," I sounded crazy, trying to hide the anger in my voice," I guess it just slipped my mind to bring any, clothes. And I don't have a key." The peppiness already leaving my voice. I gritted my teeth. I felt so stupid.

"You can just wear one of my t-shirts they won't probably fit you, though. Then tomorrow we can get you some more clothes." He said hopefully. Me, borrow Austin's shirt? I mean it wasn't a big deal, actually. Yeah, it wasn't.

"Um thanks." He then went upstairs and brought me one of his shirts. I smiled at him and he let me be.

I changed and I stared in the downstairs bathroom mirror. It was a green t-shirt with the front cover of the Beatles album, Abbey Road. I never knew he liked the Beatles, I though.

He was right though, it didn't fit me at all. I was a pretty small girl with skinny arms, and really small frame. The shirt went to about my knees and the sleeves were long, well at least for me.

I plopped down on the couch and turned on the television. Watching a Disney show called Alexander and Alison. It was a cute show on how music can bring two people together.

All of a sudden the television flickered off, then the lights. My first instinct was to go outside and it seemed to be the power went out. The street was completely dark. At first I was shocked but I've lived through multiple power outages in my life. I sat back down and just played on my phone. Then I heard thuds and saw Austin running down the stairs. He sat down on the couch with me and grabbed his knees and buried his face in his knees. I let my eyes focus and then I heard some sniffling.

"A-Austin are you, okay?" I inquired. He wouldn't budge. Then it came to me, he was afraid of the dark.

"Oh my god." I scooched over to him to soothe him. I drew invisible circles on his back until his breathing steadied. We stayed like that, in pure silence, for 5 minutes. Then 10. Then 30. Then an hour until finally the lights flickered on and off. He reluctantly stood up and cleared his throat. He brushed himself off. I chuckled lightly.

"What's so funny?" His voice cracked and I couldn't take it. I bursted into giggle fits and couldn't breathe. Austin just glared at me and I piped down. He just glared for 1 minute before lunging towards me, catching me off guard, tickling me.

"A-Aust-HAHAHAH-tin s-sto-stop!" I exclaimed. I kicked him off and he just smirked.

"Night Dawson."

"Night Moon." Then silence, but he still wouldn't move upstairs.

"Ally?" He asked with a little shyness.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for staying with me."

"No problem." I stated. Then I saw his figure limp upstairs struggling with his crutches. I laid down, and felt my eyes flutter til they shut.

* * *

"Okay Ally pick out some clothes." He took me into Old Navy and let me get some apparel for my stay.

"Ooh this is cute!" I said holding up fringe shorts. He shrugged and went off. I frowned.

After an armful of clothes we finally made it to the checkout box.

"That will be $70." The lady said. I began to pull out my wallet when Austin carefully dropped the money on the table, he was still in utter pain.

Before I could protest we were out of the store and into the Miami Mall.

"Austin, I could have paid you know."

"I know but I wanted to, and I am feeling nice today so." He shrugged. We walked for a while and then we stopped. Piper was running up to us. When I say us I mean Austin.

She was wearing a short, pink romper with flowers imprinted on it and brown leather sandals. She practically through herself at Austin, not even noticing the crutches he had. I heard a faint squeak come from Austin. Piper couldn't be dumber.

"Austy, I missed you. I heard you got into a car accident." She said, but it was muffled because he was peppering his face with kisses. She pulled away and his face had lipstick marks. I stifled a laugh, he looked ridiculous.

"I missed you too baby." He said back, but it lacked enthusiasm. Piper than turned in my direction and studied me.

"What are _you _doing here?" She asked through her teeth, with the most fake smile I had ever seen.

"She was there at the hospital," he said," She is staying with me to help me out." I swear, he mumbled the last part. Her face grew red with anger.

"Well I can stay with you. Ally let me do you a favor, I will stay with Austin and you could go back to your, pathetic little home and live your sad life." Then before I could say anything, Austin was being dragged away. With the bags of clothes.

From the distance I was Piper snatch the clothes away from Austin's fragile hand and kissed him, thinking they were for her. Idiot.

* * *

Since I couldn't be at my house, I stayed at Trish's. I had a lot of clothes there from our previous sleepovers.

"Then she just, took him away?" She scoffed, not believing what Piper had done. I nodded.

"Sometimes I wonder if Austin even really, likes her. She seems a lot more excited about him than she is. I think he would be more excited to find a coupon." Trish said again. We both laughed.

"Well, I guess."

"Has he said anything about her in your guy's tutoring sessions?" Trish asked.

"No, not really." I stated.

A couple of hours passed and we merely just talked about school, Piper being annoying, and then prom came up.

"I still can't believe Dallas asked you!" She squealed.

"I know I can't either! I mean he's so, oooh ahhh, and I'm so, ehh blah." I said hoping she would understand my silly analogies.

"Are you kidding me! Ally Dawson take that back! You are beautiful. Your hair is always on point, you have a nice smile, and a great personality!" Trish practically yelled at me.

"Woah woah, relax." I said putting my hands in the air. Trish chuckled.

"TRISH! ALLY! FOOD IS READY!" We heard Trish's mom, Linda, holler. She was a very nice woman, but she also had that Latina fire.

* * *

"Ugh your mom is such a great cook, Trish," I complimented.

"I know right." Trish glanced at her digital clock which rested on her nightstand. It read 9_:55pm._

_"_It's pretty late and tomorrow is Monday. We have school tomorrow we should get some rest." I said. Trish nodded and went to change into her Pjs.

We just talked for a little while longer until we finally decided to turn out the lights.

It was dark. Then I thought of Austin and how he shivered when the lights went out.

"Hey Trish?"

"Yeah Ally?" She asked seeming a little worried.

"Actually," I hesitated,"nevermind." Trish shrugged and I heard her snoring almost immediately.

I wanted to talk about how I felt when Austin touched me and how I felt when he was around me so badly. But as you can tell, I decided against it.

**Hey guys this was a really long chapter and I will be updating soon! Remember please review! **

**So sorry for any punctuation or spelling errors. **

**Love you guys!**


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**This is a brief and short author's note. But please read! **

**Hey guys so I am going to start asking you guys to leave questions in the review box! I think it would be super fun to answer your questions or just to acknowledge your reviews. I also feel so stupid, I accidentally put Dallas instead of Elliot. I forgot to check who asked but please know it's Elliot. So sorry for the confusion! But review some more and see ya'll next time.**


End file.
